In The Blink Of An Eye
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: So much had changed in almost a year... but when old friends decide to return, will they be accepting of everything?


_**A/N: Dakota and her family, Rue and her family, Ashley, TJ, Bo, Brigette and Kyle (Kyle in flashbacks only) are werewolf-queen-022's characters. Yukie, Hiroki, Chihiro, Minako, Hiro, Tohru (Minako, Hiro and Tohru in flashbacks only) and Sumire are GirlGoneGamer's characters.**_

_**April 3rd 2018…**_

"_Hey! Hey! Can we get cameras on these guys?!" Daniel Bryan responded, pointing up to Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens who were climbing up the stairs. _

"_How about everyone turn their cellphones on and get your cameras on Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens. Because this history in the making, the very last time we will see Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens on Smackdown Live." The crowd responded, going nuts._

"_And Sami, since you were trying to get the crowd to unite in song, maybe we should give it a go as well." Shane replied before him and Daniel looked at each other._

"_Oh! Here is she comes! The mighty Vixie, fast and sly, you don't stand a chance." They both sang before the lights went black, before white lights started to flash all over the place, everyone cheering. _

_The white spotlight appeared at the back of the ramp and shined on Dakota Sang, wearing a bright orange crop top with black and white shorts, pixie short red hair and a fox makeup._

_Dakota walked down to the ring, as Hungry Like The Wolf started to play and she walked to the ring and stood in the middle._

"_Well hello boys." Dakota replied, looking up at Sami and Kevin. "Come back down here, I wanna make a deal."_

"_What's the deal?!" Kevin asked._

"_Alright I'll tell you. You chuckleheads want one final match in this ring? To go out with a bang?" Dakota replied, Sami and Kevin looking at each other._

"_Here is what I want to do. You two against me, back to back matches." Dakota explained, the crowd cheering and chanting "K.O." Before Sami and Kevin walked back to the ring as a referee ran out past Daniel and Shane._

"_Good luck Kota!" Daniel yelled, Dakota cracking her shoulders and neck, as Sami climbed in and the bell rang. _

_The two fought hard and bloody but after about 15 minutes Dakota got Sami to submit by putting him into the Team K.O neckcrusher._

_Sami rolled out of the ring as Dakota laid on the ground, Finn, Amanda, Bryan, Luke and WWE Hall Of Fame inductee Jeff Jarrett watching backstage._

"_Fuck! She looks like she's in a lot of pain." Amanda responded, about to head out there when Finn stopped her._

"_Not risking you getting hurt, Love." Finn replied._

"_He's right, little lady, she'll be alright." Jeff responded._

"_She will be fine, she's a tough one." Bryan responded as Kevin climbed into the ring, Dakota crawling over to the ropes and pulling herself up._

"_Come on Kota." Luke replied._

_The match got underway and Dakota looked like she was going to win when Kevin did the Pop-Up Powerbomb and Dakota laid there on the ground not moving at all._

"_Come on Kota, you got this girl." Bryan responded, everyone sitting on the edge of their seats. Kevin trying to pin the 5'__7" woman down but Dakota kicked out at two and rolled over onto her stomach. _

_Just as Dakota started to pull herself up, Kevin struck again, this time, using The Stomp._

_Things only got worse from there as Kevin grabbed a steel chair and bashed Dakota several times with it before being called off by the referee and Kevin pinned her down to the count and taking the win._

"_That's it! They're so fucking dead!" Bryan yelled before him and Luke stormed out of the locker room, Jeff, Finn and Amanda watching as the referee checked Dakota._

"_We need the medic team down here now!" The referee yelled, the camera getting a clear view of Dakota's face, her eyes barely open before they completely closed._

"_Oh my fucking god, Kevin has done some serious damage to her." Finn replied._

_As soon as Bryan and Luke got out to the ramp, Kevin and Sami took off, the boys chasing after them._

_A few minutes later the medic team arrived and put Dakota onto a backboard and stretcher before she was taken to the hospital._

_Amanda couldn't even speak, she was absolutely horrified at Kevin's actions._

_And with Yukie having taken off the week prior, Amanda felt like she was losing more friends…_

**Present time**_**, March 6th 2019…**_

Amanda rubbed her sleepy hazel eyes as she and Finn heard their 3 week old newborn fussing… and Amanda was about to get up, Finn stopping her.

"I got this, Darlin', you rest." Finn responded, kissing Amanda on her forehead and standing up before he quietly walked down the hallway, knowing it wasn't a hungry cry… and walked into their son's nursery, picking Liam up. "Hey, little buddy, what's the matter?" He questioned, checking Liam over.

Finn unbuttoned Liam's pajamas and took them and the diaper off, closing it and tossing it before cleaning Liam off on the changing table.

Putting a clean diaper on him, Finn put Liam in a clean pajama onesie and picked him up after using a baby wipe to clean his hands… and Liam babbled.

"Mommy's not sleeping, I know. She's trying to figure out how to introduce you to your Auntie Kota and Auntie Yukie when they come back. And she's mad at your Uncle Seth for not believing your Auntie Ashley about your unborn cousin. He just needs to grow up is all." Finn explained.

Liam snuggled against him, Finn kissing him on his forehead as he took the newborn to the master bedroom.

"There's Mommy." Finn responded, Amanda smiling as Finn handed Liam to her and Amanda kissing Liam on his forehead.

"You just want to stay up all night, kiddo?" Amanda questioned with a slight smile as Liam giggled.

Nights of limited sleep, the new parents were used to… but to them, it was worth it.


End file.
